Forgiveness And Redemption
by sarah-finn
Summary: An unexpected twist in Aang's life leads to more unexpected events. Aang gets another chance. Originally by Auzden, I am reposting chapters and finishing the story!
1. Chapter 1

Forgiveness and Redemption

Chapter 1

**A/N Hello im sarah-finn im the new author. I am not changing any of Auzden's original chapters I am just updating the ones already up and then making my own chapters to finish the story. I do not own ATLA and this is not my original story to begin with. Enjoy(:**

Aang walked back into Uncle Iroh's apartment where the whole Avatar gang is now staying. Aang had been getting the fire nation back together with the help of Fire lord Zuko. They had a job to get rid of rouge fire nation rebels and rebuilding the burned down homes. The problem was there were a lot of rouge fire nation rebels and burned down homes. Also a lot of broken families, broken hearts. It had been a long day for Aang.

He walked in, "It is so good to be home again."

"Aang!", Katara came rushing in the room

"Hey twinkle toes, long time no see", said Toph walking in.

"Hi every one" he looked at Katara, "Hi Katara" he said with stars in his eyes.

Later that night the Katara, Suki, Aang, Toph, Iroh, and Sokka had dinner. Iroh had made roast chicken but Aang just ate a salad and some vanilla pudding. After dinner Aang caught Katara on the back deck looking into Ba Sing Se.

"It sure is beautiful at night" Aang walked up to Katara.

"Yes it is" she replied.

Aang leaned towards her to go in for a kiss, but Katara leaned away with a strange look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Aang" she said. He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Katara" he said monotone.

"Aang I need to talk to you" a tear flowed from her cheek.

Aang already did not like this at all.

"You have been gone a long time ok? You must understand things do change fast."

"Katara what are you telling me?"

"Aang I cant live like this anymore, loving some one who is the most important person in the world and hope he will live the next day and come home every night."

Another tear appeared on Aangs face. " Katara why I don't understand"

"No you don't understand, you left and I can never do anything about it"

"Katara I am the Avatar! Im sorry but it is my job to save lives!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE OK? Sorry Aang I cant do this"

"So this is what I get, my homecoming present"

Aang leaped off the balcony with his glider. He was flying to the fire nation to Zuko's palace. It was always better there. Aang was exhausted of his work and his life. Later that night he arrived and landed on Zuko's large palace deck Zuko walked out to him

"Aang what are you doing here you just left?" he asked

"Please Zuko I don't want to be back with all those people right now even if they are my friends, it's a long story but please" Aang said

"Aang you can stay here as long as you want"

"Thank you Zuko what would I do with out you?"

"Well we can go back to old days and I can chase you and try to blast you"

"That's ok" Aang chuckled, "Im going to get to bed I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Aang"

The two had become great friends. Best friends to be exact. They would do anything for each other and they both knew it.

Aang crawled into his bed with his yellow air monk pagamas. He drifted into a deep sleep.

"_Why would Katara not love me? I have done nothing but good. Why? Maybe if I go back to talk again… NO she already told me she does not love me. All I can do Is cry and wish I wasn't avatar and this was some one else's but I already know how that will turn out."_

_Suddenly Aang felt a strong pain in his chest and it was excruciating. _

"_AHHHHHH" he screamed in agony._

_He realized he had been shot by lightning. He looked down and saw Azula's face with that evil look on it. She may have been beautiful but she is evil._

"_Aang I am so sorry" she said in tears. "Please forgive me I will beg for your forgiveness for forever if I have to" she said still balling._

_Aang was confused. More confused then ever_

_Azula looked up again with tears still in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks._

"_Aang I love-"_

Aang let out a gasp as he woke up from his dream and he was sweating. It was morning about 8:30. And because of his dream there was only one thing on his mind, the beautiful fire princess. Aang knew the avatars didn't have dreams like this for no reason. He knew she was held in the high security prison on the island separate from the main city. He had to find answers; he needed to see Azula and he had no idea why. It was like Aang had ropes on him and Azula was pulling them full force towards her. He made the final decision to go visit her later that day and nothing was going to stop him, not even himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiveness and Redemption

Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again I am here to tell you that I am only reposting these chapters and were never originally mine. I do not own ATLA and this is not my original chapter or story.**

"Zuko, good morning." Aang said walking into the living room.

"Oh morning Aang, did you sleep ok?" Zuko asked.

"Well I need to talk to you, and you will think I am crazy, but I dreamt of your sister last night."

"What? Why?" Zuko said in a puzzled tone.

"I don't know but I'm going to go visit her today" Aang stated.

"Aang my sister is not right, she tried to kill us all"

"Well I am still going and don't try to stop me" Aand said firmly.

"Well ok but if you get blasted by lightning don't say I didn't warn you" Zuko said.

"Noted" Aang said as he walked out the door.

Aang hopped on his glider on his way to the maximum security prison where they are holding the princess.

"_I don't know what to expect when I get there. Will she be happy or sad or furious when she sees me? Will she attack? I don't care the consequences I know I have to do this"._

Aang's mind was in more than one place on his way to the prison . He was constantly at thought of why he is thinking so much about this. About her.

As Aang landed at the front entrance of the prison he saw to his left and his right where 20 foot walls made of reinforced steal. Aang entered the front building and there was a guard behind a desk to greet him

"Welcome to—Avatar Aang, I'm honored" the guard said.

"Hello I am just here for a visit"

"Ok, and which prisoner are you going to visit today" he asked

Aang turned. "Azula, princess Azula"

The guard was immediately shocked why would the avatar visit the monster of the fire nation?

"…..Ok may I ask why?" the guard said still puzzled.

"It is very complicated" Aang replied.

"Well I trust the judgment of the Avatar, no more questions asked I promise" the guard said.

"Thanks for not making this difficult"

The guard grabbed a key behind him. "No problem, right this way"

He led Aang down the left hallway and entered another hallway entitled, "Maximum Attention". Until they reached a room numbered 832.

"The prisoner is chained to the back wall, she cant attack you" the guard told Aang.

"Is that necessary?" Aang asked.

"I do not know, she never gets any visitors, mail, news, or any thing from the outside, well good luck" and then the guard walked away back towards his desk.

After hearing what the guard said Aang had this feeling in his stomach that was unpleasant. He already felt bad for the princess. It seems like no one likes her at all. No one cares at all.

Aang grasped the door handle and pulled it open, walked in, and closed the door behind him. The room was very dark, the air was thick, hard to breathe and stale; there was 1 window that barely let it some light. But just enough to see a female figure in the corner. Aang's heart sank seeing Azula in this state. He really felt like balling right on the spot but mustered the strength not to. Her hair was tangled, greasy and very dirty. She had bags under her eyes. Her skin looked rough and her lips were chapped. Aang was used to seeing a dangerous, beautiful princess, not a helpless figure in the corner that shook your heart just looking at her.

"Azula." Aang said.

"A visitor? No no no no, no one visits me, I am dreaming or hallucinating. Why would any one visit me. No one cares about me. " She said.

"No this is real Azula, I promise, do you remember me? Its me Avatar Aang."

"HA! More proof I am dreaming, why would the great Avatar visit me? He hates me, I tried to kill him."

"Well I forgive you. Look see I am real." He touched her shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed and Aang jumped back "Why have you come? Here to boast? Rub it in? Kill me?" she said with an angry look on her face.

"Actually I am here to talk and visit with you."

"Liar" she said

"I will make you an Avatar promise that I am here to talk to you"

"Why? I tried to kill you"

"Well I don't care I forgive you, I want to be your friend Azula"

"You? My friend?"

"Azula why would I come all the way here besides to be your friend and forgive you?"

"But no one likes me, no one cares" A tear suddenly appeared from her left eye.

"I do. I care. Please believe I am being honest with you" Aang said with extreme modesty.

"You shoud leave. I don't deserve friends. Im a monster."

I no longer believe that, look I will leave just because you want me to and I do very much care and I will return same time tomoro"

As Aang left Azula thought to herself. _"He cares? My friend?"_ She had a warm feeling in her heart that she had never felt before in her life and she couldn't figure out why.

Aang then fell to his knees in the hall and cried after seeing what he saw. From beautiful princess to heartbroken prisoner. He would visit her tomorrow. And he was unusually anxious.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgiveness and Redemption

Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again I am here to tell you that I am only reposting these chapters and were never originally mine. I do not own ATLA and this is not my original chapter or story.**

Aang returned to the firelord's palace after his visit with the fire princess. It had been more emotional than he thought. He did not like seeing Azula like she was. She was beautiful and now she is just a damsel in distress. Or worse.

"Hey Aang how did it go?" asked Zuko.

"Well I don't know really, she is so afraid, so fragile, and so messed up. Zuko your sister used to be beautiful, and powerful, when I saw her I almost fell to my knees."

"Well Aang she is a maximum secure prisoner"

"That doesn't matter Zuko prisoner she is the crowned princess of this nation. Think of your uncle in prison" Aang stated.

"My uncle was different, I betrayed him and I was sorry for it"

"Well Azula was only following your father. Her being a bad person is all Ozai's fault. He brainwashed her as a child into thinking his ways were the best, you know what I am talking about."

"Aang I changed, she didn't"

"She has changed into something I can't help but feel sympathy and compassion for, I want to help her. I can tell, she misses her mother as much as you do. She just needs someone to care for her and keep her on track."

"Someone like you Aang?"

"Yes, and for right now that is what I am going to do, I am going back again tomoro morning. She told me to go away but I could tell in her eyes she wanted me to return. Zuko no one has ever written her, or visited her. Please Zuko give her a better place, at least a better cell, better treatment."

"Ok… I'll do it because you told me to. Just be careful Aang she is unstable."

Aang exited the room on his way to his room. He stopped in the door way, "She is confused and sad that no one ever cared about her" then he shut the door to his quarters.

Aang lay in his bed half awake that night thinking to himself._ This is not the fire princess I know. This is not the fire nation I know. I hope me and Zuko can make changes. As much wrong she did, she does not deserve this mental prison. _

[the next morning]

Aang opened his eyes in his bed to find Mai standing in front of his bed.

"Uh Mai?"

"Zuko tells me you are visiting Azula"

"Well yes actually"

"Well be careful she might try to shoot you with lightning again"

Aang leaped off of his room's balcony with his glider heading towards the prison to visit Azula. He landed at the front door and entered. At the desk was the same guard as yesterday.

"Avatar welcome back, good to see you again!"

"Hello thank you, I'm here to visit—"he was cut off by the guard

"Azula yes"

"How did you know?" Aang asked puzzled.

"When I gave her dinner last night she said she would have a visitor the next day, and I saw her smile. Before that I have never seen her smile in my whole life"

Aang did like the sound of this. He felt like he was making a good difference.

"We even gave her a new, cleaner, brighter, and more comfortable as ordered by the firelord"

"Thank you, I am trying to get her back on her feet and maybe out of this place into the real world."

"Well you are the avatar and you have my support I am sure you can do this then, right this way to her cell please"

Aang followed him to a new cell; Aang could tell already it was a better one than the previous.

He opened the door and saw the princess. She had been cleaned up very thoroughly. The bags under her eyes were gone, her hair was untangled and clean, although she was still quite skinny, by the looks of her lunch, they were trying to get her back to a more healthy weight. She was wearing grey shirt and pants.

"Hey Azula I told you I would return"

"I didn't expect you to return, and are you behind all this? Me being treated this way?"

"Well I promised I would return, I made an Avatar's promise, and yes kind of me and your brother made arrangement, you didn't deserve how you were being treated the way you were."

"Why do you humble me avatar?" she asked.

"Because I care about you Azula"

"Ok I do not fully understand a boy's feelings but how could you just start to care about me out of the blue?"

"Azula I….. I just do not know but once I do I will tell you" he said with a smile.

"Pfft" Azula said and looked away.

"Azula out of all my enemies, you were my favorite" Aang said in laughter

"What is that supposed to mean" she asked puzzled.

"Well, I liked being attacked by you the most; the most interesting, and well the prettiest."

"Oh well… I don't …. Thank you" Azula said while blushing trying not to show Aang.

"Yeah I thought your blue fire was really neat, but it kinda hurt."

"Avatar…. Aang, look I don't know how to say this but… I am sorry for all of that, I killed you and was always chasing you, but that's how I was taught as a kid."

"Azula I totally understand and I have already forgiven you, you father was sick and was wrong to teach you his evil ways."

"I was a fool for following him; I was too weak and blind to see the wrong in it all"

"No Azula you have always been strong, I know it" said Aang with a smile

She turned to him and blushed "Will you return to see me tomorrow?" she asked smiling

"First thing" he said with honesty

The guard entered the room "Uh excuse me but it is the princesses nap time"

"I am not the princess" she said looking down.

"Ofcorse you are" said Aang "Well I will see you tomorrow princess"

Aang left the cell and returned home and couldn't help but smile the whole way.

"He is coming back tomorrow" Azula said to the guard with a smile on her face.

"I herd." He said, "He is a good guy"

Azula looked at him and blushed "Yeah he is"


	4. Chapter 4

Forgiveness and Redemption

Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again I am here to tell you that I am only reposting these chapters and were never originally mine. I do not own ATLA and this is not my original chapter or story. Also this chapter takes place one week after chapter 3.  
**

Aang walked into the master bedroom of the firelord's palace. He saw Mai and Zuko sitting next to each other talking on the bed. The couple looked up at the Avatar.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Aang asked.

"No it's alright come in" Zuko said. "So what do you need Aang?" he asked.

"I just need your permission to do something…. Uhm" obviously Aang was nervous about the question he was asking.

"It's ok Aang what is it?'

"Well I was thinking, Azula is always just in her cell and in that dreadful and dark prison. So I was thinking if I could take her out today?"

"Uh Aang she is a criminal and very powerful, she will probably try to attack and escape"

"No Zuko I know she won't I just know it, she's changing Zuko, and for the better."

"I just don't know about this Aang"

"Zuko please I'm the avatar and I have dealt with Azula before, can you please do this for me she needs this and… I need it. Do it as a friend."

"Fine but if she attacks or escapes it will be on your head and a lot of people will hate you"

"Noted, well thank you, I will be off then, you guys have a good day. I may be back late so don't be concerned."

As Aang was flying once again back towards the prison where the princess was kept he couldn't help but think. _What will she think of where I take her? I know she won't do anything wrong. Not now. This Azula is the one I know and the one I know wouldn't attack me._

"Ah hello avatar" said the guard with a greeting smile.

"Oh hey… uh I never got your name" Aang said with a playful smile on his face.

"It's Chan Lee, and Azula has been making great recoveries, she is happy when you are here and you are all she talks about when you aren't. It means a lot to her that you come."

"I know thank you very much, and I have authorization and permission from fire lord Zuko permitting me to take Azula out today, like a field trip." Aang said handing Chan Lee the papers signed by Zuko.

"Alright this is valid, you have permission to leave with the princess"

"Thank you; well I know where her cell is so I will see you when we get back tonight."

Aang always loved hearing news like the guard told him. It made him feel warm inside and blush. Aang opened the door to Azula's cell.

"Avatar" said Azula.

"How many times must I say to call me Aang" he said smiling at her.

"Maybe once more… Aang" she said looking back at him and smiling.

Aang walked up to Azula and gave her a hug. She always loved Aang's hugs. She squeezed him back.

"So I have a surprise for you, I am taking you out for the night and we are taking a field trip, I got permission to do so from Zuko"

"Really?... I haven't seen the outside since I was captured by the water tribe girl."

"That's why I have decided to take you out, so what are you waiting for lets go"

He took her hand and ran though the hall. She almost couldn't keep up with his fast running. When they reached outside in the front Appa was awaiting them eating some hay.

"I would like to introduce you to my sky bison Appa"

"Yes I have seen him before I had just wish it had been on better terms" She said looking at Appa.

"These are your good terms, any one that I trust or like, Appa trusts or likes"

Azula put her hand on Appa's large shoulder. "He is so soft" she said with awe.

"Well climb aboard and lets go" Aang said anxiously grabbing Azula's hand and hoisting her into the saddle.

"Aang where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Oh somewhere" Aang said blushing and smiling.

They took off and went very high up and were now directly high about the fire city capitol in the volcano. Aang took Appa to the crest of the volcano that overlooked the city. The grass on the crest hill of the volcano was green as could be.

"Oh my, this is… beautiful, I have never been up here before" Azula said in awe.

"Ya I spotted this spot when I was on my way over to see you, and well….. it made me think of you" Aang said with his face tomato red.

"No one has ever been this considerate of me, thank you Aang"

"Just wait till they turn on the lights" Aang said. "They will in a few minutes since the sun just went down"

Aang looked at Azula who was looking off into the horizon. A slight breeze came in slightly moving her hair across her face.

_Oh my… She is beautiful_. Aang thought.

Suddenly from the night sky the whole town lit up all of the lamps and fires were set for the night.

Azula looked at the city "This is….. Beautiful"

_Ok Aang you need to do this. Make a move_. Aang said to himself.

"Not as beautiful as you" He said blushing still.

Azula looked back blushing as well. She tripped Aang on to the soft grass. Being the girl to always want domination over her opponents, she threw herself on top of the blushing Avatar.

Aang reached up and grabbed her left hand with his right and her right hand with his left. His fingers fit perfectly between hers. Azula reached her head down and kissed him. As she lifted up Aang grabbed her collar and pulled her head back down this time meeting her with a deeper kiss as their tongues touched and moved in each other's mouths.

Azula rose up once again to find herself smiling at Aang who was smiling at her.

"Azula I have a confession to make" Aang said with Azula still on top of him

"No need Aang, I think I love you too" she said with a smile.

Aang pulled her back down kissing her. When the kiss ended she fell into his arms. They fell asleep in the grass in each other's arms wishing the moment would never end.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgiveness and Redemption

Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again I am here to tell you that I am only reposting these chapters and were never originally mine. I do not own ATLA and this is not my original chapter or story.\**

[Azula's dream]

_Azula knelt down to the firelord in his war chamber._

"_Father" Azula said._

"_Azula you have betrayed me! We were going to dominate the earth and rule with me as the Phoenix king! Now you have sided with the enemy. The Avatar. A year ago your goal was to kill him and dominate the world with me your father. But now you would lead him into your bedroom!"_

"_NO! Father you have betrayed the world! You are a fiend! And Aang is special to me! Guess you wouldn't know what love is! You never showed mother any love to anyone. Not even to mother." She replied in an angry tone._

"_YOU ARE WEAK!" Ozai screamed as he charged up ready to fire at Azula with a powerful bolt of lightning._

Azula suddenly woke up and sat up in a very quick and jerky manner. Aang was still asleep in the grass with his arms around her waist. _Just a dream. She said to herself._

She laid her head back down on the grass. She watched Aang sleep and daydreamed about him. Aang opened his eyes and instantly eye locked with the princess. They both smiled and blushed. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed his hand through her long and soft dark brown hair. Aang rose up and gave the lady a hand to get on feet as well.

"Well we better get you back before I get in trouble" Aang told her.

"I guess you are right even though I think I never want to leave here." She replied.

"Don't worry Azula I will take you here again soon I promise"

"Ok but Aang, next time you have to kiss me, I won't be as easy next time." She said blushing.

"It's a deal" he replied

The couple got into Appa's saddle. They arrived at the prison and Aang lead Azula into her cell. Before Azula could walk in Aang grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

The kiss ended "I'll see you tomoro princess" Aang said.

To this all Azula could do is blush and smile.

As Aang was on his way back to the palace he smelt a scent in the markets that he had smelt before. It was the scent of a jasmine flower. He looked to his left and saw a floral shop with flowers, shrubs, and trees all for sale. Aang smirked as he had a brilliant idea pop in his head

"Uh inmate Azula you have a delivery" The guard opened the cell door and he was holding a purple vase with at least 25 dark red jasmine flowers in it. Azula gasped and smiled and took the flowers out of the guard's hand. There was a note within the flowers.

_Azula, I remembered that every time you would attack me and my friends a while ago before all of this that you_ _always smelled like jasmine. And you always wore red so I figured you would like red. I'm not sure if you even like flowers. I just saw these flowers and I thought they were beautiful and you are beautiful so I decided to buy them for you. If you do not like them then you can consider them a token of my love. –Affectionately and always yours, Aang._

Azula broke into tears. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She felt a warm and strong feeling in her stomach and her heart. Although she has had this feeling for the past few days at the moment it was exceptionally larger.

Azula thought to herself_ Is this really how love feels? I have never felt anything like this in my life. But wasn't Aang with that water tribe peasant? Is he still with her? Is he just using me like I have been my whole life? No. Well it wouldn't hurt to ask him, I think he loves me enough to be completely true with me. It's just this is my shot at love and I am not letting it go._

Aang was laying in his bed reliving last night in his head over and over again. He could not get Azula out of his head. He was not trying to get her out of his head. He reached into his pocket and found something he completely forgot he had. It was his picture of Katara. He got up and went out onto his balcony with the picture in his hand.

"Sorry Katara, but I don't love you anymore because apparently you stopped loving me, besides I have some one new, and better. And now I am starting to believe I love her more than I have ever loved you, and it is going to stay that way."

Then Aang released his grip on the picture and let it fly off into the distance with the wind. He walked over to his desk and picked up a framed picture of Azula. Aang smiled…..


	6. Chapter 6

Forgiveness and Redemption

Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again I am here to tell you that I am only reposting these chapters and were never originally mine. I do not own ATLA and this is not my original chapter or story. this chapter takes place the next morning.  
**

Aang woke up in his large bed in his guest bedroom in the fire lord's palace. He put on a fire nation brand, red muscle shirt and some matching red pants. He looked across his bed at the picture of Azula and he smiled. Every time he thought about her, which was very frequent, he always had that deep and warm feeling inside. He never truly got over Katara until last night. It was hard for him to admit but it still was hard despite the heart ache she caused him. The more he saw Azula the less he thought about Katara. At first Aang wondered why he was even going to see Azula, the truth is he only went to go see her because of his broken heart. He didn't really care who it was he just wanted someone to love. Then it grew beyond that, the night under the stars changed everything. It changed the way he thought of her, the way he thought of Katara, his thoughts on the way life works. Azula was no longer just some girl to patch up his hurt heart, she was some one Aang wanted to see, wanted to be with. It made Aang happier every time he saw her now. Instead of looking forward to seeing a girl that makes him feel better about himself, he looked forward to seeing a girl he really cared about, he loved.

Aang walked into the great hall where he saw Zuko reading his mail. It looked complicated, something that was for a leader to deal with.

"Zuko I need to talk to you about something important" Aang said to him.

"What it is Aang?" he replied.

"Well brace yourself, but I uh…. I think…. No I know I'm in love with your sister."

Zuko looked at Aang. "Tell me something I don't know."

"What? You are saying that you knew?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Aang every time you get back from a visit you are always smiling, and you are always in such a rush to go see her again."

"Well ok I guess you have me all figured out, but there is something else, I want her to be free again Zuko, I want to be with her, and this can't go on forever. If I am going to be with her I am going to need her to be out of that prison."

"Aang I just can't release a prisoner like that."

"Yes you can, you are just afraid it will be looked down upon by the whole world"

"Exactly" said Zuko sternly.

"Then tell the world that you let her go because she is your sister, and because you love her, and because I can help her become new again. In fact she is already making great progress. You know this; I know you get letters from the prison telling how well she is doing."

"Aang even if I were to do this it would take weeks and I would have to get approvals from all the top leaders of the fire nation."

"Then do it, I am willing to wait. Now think about this Zuko please. I'm going to visit her again now so I will see you later."

Aang flew off once again to go see Azula._ I really hope she can get out._

Aang opened Azula's cell door.

"Aang"

"Azula, hey"

Azula was facing the wall away from Aang, this surprised him considering every other time she faced him and ran into his arms.

"Uhm is something wrong?" Aang asked concerned.

"Aang you need to come clean with me…. Are you using me just because the water tribe peasant turned you down? And you just come to see me because you can't see her?"

"What? No… I—" she cut him off

"Please do not be coy with me, I may not understand boys that much but I am smart enough to figure these things out."

Aang looked down and he grabbed Azula's hand in his own. She did not grip his hand.

"Ok Azula I will tell you everything" Aang said now shedding a few tears. "You are right, Katara left me, and I have no idea why, it really tore me up inside. Katara was the first girl I ever loved I thought we would be together. And then she leaves me, she said she doesn't love me anymore. So I just feel into a depression, I wanted another girl in my life and I honestly didn't care who. So I thought of you and decided just to go see you. But then I started having real feelings for you, that night on the crest of the volcano, I never wanted it to end, I wanted to be with you, I still do, I love you Azula and I know it is real because I do not feel anything for Katara anymore."

Azula suddenly gave Aang's hand a tight grip. She turned around and looked deep into his eyes.

"I got your flowers I love them, jasmine is my favorite" She said with a smile.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Aang asked with the slightest sob still in his voice.

"No but this does" she said leaning towards him giving him a kiss. Aang quickly responded and deepened the kiss. When they released they walked over to her bed and sat down next to each other.

"So I have some really good news, we may be able to get you out of here, and then we could be together and actually be together not just me coming to see you, we would be together Azula."

"Oh my!" Azula shouted rushing into Aang giving him a very large hug. "Aang there nothing else I want more than this right now!"

"That's what I told Zuko but he said it could take a while and he needs approval or something but I have high hopes."

"Oh I hope so too" she said to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Azula when we get you out of here the first I am going to do is make sure you get the royal treatment, like a princess should, I will get you reinstated as the prodigy princess of the fire nation, even though I never thought you stopped being princess. And we will get you a new home. And we can be together."

"Yes, I like the plan very much, Aang? Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Ofcorse I will"

Aang and Azula laid on her bed in her cell for hours until the sun went down behind the mountains. They were focused into each other's eyes.

Aang and Azula were just about to fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Azula one more thing, once I get you out of here, I am going to find your mother"

Many things were racing through Azula's mind, What would her mother think of her if they found her? Will she accept her?

"Azula I know if your mother saw you right now she would be the proudest mother in the world,"

"Aang. I love you"

"I love you too Azula"


	7. Chapter 7

Forgiveness and Redemption

Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I am here to tell you that I am only reposting these chapters and were never originally mine. I do not own ATLA and this is not my original chapter or story.  
**

Zuko stood up out of his chair at the end of the long table with all of the high advisors and generals with Aang by his side.

"As requested by the Avatar I hereby recommend the release of the prisoner Azula" Zuko stated.

One of the advisors stood up. "Why would the Avatar want one of his enemies, and one of the most dangerous prisoners in the world to be released?"

Aang moved forward to address the board. "I have been spending time with her and I have learned so much in the past 2 months, I have learned that all she needed was someone to be there for her, and now that I have provided her with that, she is actually a really sweet girl, one that a boy like me can actually fall in love with."

Another advisor stood up and addressed Aang "Avatar are you sure she hasn't actually recognized this problem to use your emotions against you? To eventually lead it to your death and possibly more innocents?"

"No it is not like that, she is different, I am the only close friend she has, I would know cant you trust the judgment of the avatar?"

"I would if your case didn't sound so foolish"

Aang suddenly raised his voice in an aggravated manner. "How could this be foolish? I am telling you that she has changed for the better and she does not deserve a life sentence. I love her!"

"And that Avatar Aang is why, you are still are young and could possibly be confused by your feelings, and she could be playing you, but if you are right then she is different thanks to you, but the thing is that at her state she is more unstable than ever"

"You don't know that!" Aang shouted.

Zuko stood up once again "Please Aang calm down, sit down, I advise all of you take into considering the Avatars words, I vouch for him, I trust the Avatar's judgment and his feelings."

The Advisor on the other side of the table stood up "The board will have a vote and decide by tomorrow afternoon"

The board, Aang, and Zuko all left the meeting on behalf of Azula's release request.

Zuko arrived back at the palace and Aang departed for the prison.

Aang walked up to Azula's cell and saw that she was asleep, she was peaceful and she was looking better than ever. The prison staff had been getting her showers, messages. Her hair was clean, it looked just like it used to except it was always down and occasionally in a classic pony tail. Aang decided not to wake her; he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper

_Azula,_

_I came by but you were asleep so I decided not to wake you, but I could not leave without saying anything to you. But I just wanted you to know that I am glad on how things have turned out so far in my life. I am glad you get to be the most important player in my life. And I want to let you know that no matter what I will always be there for you no matter the time or cost. I will come first thing tomorrow morning _

_Love Aang_

Aang opened the door to her cell quietly. He reached his arm down with the note in hand and he placed it on her night stand next to her bed. He turned his back toward the door.

"You can run Avatar but I will catch you" Azula said suddenly startling Aang.

Aang turned around with a smile "Who says I am running"

Azula smiled back "You are not going to come into my cell and just leave a note"

"Well here I will put it on your night stand and you can read it when the time is right ok"

"How will I know when the time is right?"

"You will just know"

"Don't be coy just tell me when you want me to read it"

"I want you to read it when you really need to read it"

Aang sat down next to Azula and hugged her. He looked back at her.

"Today we had a meeting to discuss your release, and we will know tomorrow and you will get released"

"Oh Aang that's great" Azula said giving Aang another passionate hug. "Well Aang I didn't really get much sleep last night so I am really tired, so I need to get sleep now, can you stay with me tonight?"

"Ahh I wish I could but I need to get the votes early tomorrow so not tonight, but… Tomorrow you will stay with me"

"Another field trip" Azula asked.

"Kind of, but this time you won't have to come back to here"

Azula smiled and hugged Aang again.

"I promise Azula, this will be your last night in this place"

**A/N The next chapter will be my original chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Forgiveness and Redemption

Chapter 8

**A/N: This is my first original chapter! This is exciting. I still do not on ATLA and the original story is Auzden's**

"This is dangerous Aang."

"She is unstable and unpredictable."

"Don't you remember what she used to be like: manipulative"

These voice swirled around in Aang's head ever since the meeting yesterday. _Could she just be using me? Am I just a puppet to her? No! This is real, we are meant to be. I will get her out of this prison and we will be together forever._

Zuko and Aang were walking to the meeting where the advisers will vote for Azula's freedom or not.

_This is it._ They both thought as they walked through the doors. Whispered and hurried voices ceased immediately and the Fire Lord and the Avatar were greeted with respectful bows.

General Shan, one of the older and war hardened generals, decided to speak first once everone was settled. "We all know about how Avatar Aang has...feelings that Azula can be trusted again. But we are all concerned for Lord Zuko's, the Avatar's and the _world's_ safety of she was to be free again. That being said we deci-"

"General Shan, we all respect your worries but I think we should look at Aang's side of the story too. Aang," Zuko said to a rather flustered Shan.

"Thanks Zuko, as I said yesterday Azula has changed for the better. A year of chains, meager meals and less than decent hygeine has made an impact on her. She does not respect power hungry monsters like Ozai anymore and any of you can visit her and will see for yourselves she is different now." Aang said with confidence.

Admiral Taro,one of the younger men, spoke next, "I think that as an adviser to Fire Lord Zuko that I will advise His Majesty to take the Avatar's advice and to actually visit Azula. We should not rely on her previous actions to decide her judgment now in the present. And besides, she is your sister after all, it could do both of you some good to meet up with each other again."

"Admiral Taro, are you saying that if I go see my sister I will be able to tell if she is just manipulating Aang or if she is being truthful?" Zuko asked questioningly

"Well, yes that is what I am saying." Taro said.

"Well Admiral Taro I think that if I go and see that she is being sincere we should be able to grant her freedom, or at least freedom with surveillance." said Zuko.

Aang couldn't keep a smile off of his face. "Fire Lord Zuko, if I may suggest something, the Festival of Sparks is in two months and if Azula redeems herself no longer a threat to the Fire Nation, we could welcome her back as a Princess again."

"That is a wonderful idea Aang. Advisers, lets take a vote. Who is for Avatar Aang's Suggestion?"

The vast majority of the council agreed.

"..all who oppose?"

only a few people were against the plan, one of them being General Shan.

"Thank you men. Meeting adjourned." Zuko and Aang sprang up and started to immediately make preparations to visit Azula when General Shan stopped them in the hall.

"Fire Lord Zuko I wish you luck in visiting Azula." He said before bowing then quickly walking away.

"That was weird." Aang said suddenly uncertain about this whole thing. "He is probably just worried about you Zuko."

"Yea that must be it Aang. But i am still kind of nervous, I mean the last time I saw her was the day of Sozin's Comet where we tried to kill each other. She was on the brink of insanity if she wasn't already."

"Don't worry Zuko you will see that she has changed."

"Well lets hope so."

The rest of the flight to the prison was filled with a nervous silence. When Appa landed the guard greeted Aang then dropped into a respectful bow at the sight of the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Zuko I did not know you would be here today." The guard stammered.

"Yes, I thought that is was time to visit my sister today." Zuko said back with the voice of a leader.

"Well you would be glad to know that she has been getting in much better shape and a better mood since we changed her cell at your request. She is also regaining her health fairly quick. She will be as healthy as an ostrich horse soon!" The guard said with excitement.

"Well could you please take me to her cell I need to see her"

"Of course Fire Lord Zuko."

They walked down the dimly lit corridor and stopped abruptly at Azula's cell. They told her she had a visitor and the opened her cell.

Zuko first registered the eight by ten cell with a crude toilet, rusted metal sink, thin mattress and threadbare blanket with a thin stream of light from a barred window up high above their heads coming in casting shadows on everything. Zuko was very surprised to see his sister. Her hair was loose waving around her dainty yet too thin waist with eyes that have lost their previous malicious glint and it was replaced with happiness. Azula looked better than she have ever looked before. Zuko knew that she changed.

They both wore smile showing their uncertainty, and surprise.

"Zuzu..."

"'Zula..."

Zuko spoke first, "Aang told me so much. That you have changed for the better. Before i was not sure, but I know that it is true now. Your eyes show that you replaced your previous, vicious ways with happiness and love for Aang. I am so glad you are alright 'Zula. I just want you to know that I am so sorry for putting you in here."

"Zuzu, I know you were just trying to protect your country and friends and I understand that you did what you needed to do. But i really have changed." Tears were brimming at both of their eyes. They wrapped each other in a loving hug.

"'Zula, Aang and I are gonna get you out of here!" Zuko said happily.

"Azula, Zuko's advisers said if he deems you safe to society you will be free but will be under surveillance for obvious reasons then-" Azula interrupted Aang with a warm hug.

"Thank you guys so much this is more than I have ever dreamed of. To get my country's forgiveness." Azula said lovingly.

"You didn't let me finish Azula, at the Festival of Sparks, when they see that you have changed, you will be welcomed back as the Princess of the Fire Nation."

Tears of joy sprung from Princess Azula's eyes. _I'm Free._ She said in her head over and over.

**A/N: I hoped you like the first chapter that i wrote! I wrote Azula very OOC but it was necessary for the story! Any comments or criticism feel free to review! Please review and favorite the story it means alot!  
**


End file.
